Wonderful Things, Terrible Things
by Artistic Tomato
Summary: She loved him so much, and she was well aware of the terrible things life could do. So now, with her adoptive son, she decided to tell him of her tragic tale, adding in the same warning: "Son, I'm only telling you this, because, life... can do terrible things" at the end of each memory. PruMano (PrussiaxFem!Romano) Semi-Song fic based on the song "Terrible Things" by Mayday Parade.


**A/N: **Based on the song "Terrible Things" by Mayday Parade.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, Nyotalia, and the song this is based on do not belong to me.

* * *

**Wonderful Things, Terrible Things**

"Mama?"

Lovina looked away from the mesmerizing clouds once she heard the young boy's voice. She didn't notice him walk up to her, or the constant pulling on her sleeve. She gave a warm smile to the boy, patting his head.

"Si?" she asked, pulling him onto her lap. She kissed his platinum blonde hair, heart squeezing at how much it reminded her of her special person.

He looked into the olive eyes that matched his own, though he knew. He knew she was sad, he knew his mama was missing his papa. It wasn't long ago that he had 'died.' Almost a year ago, yet that wasn't very long to his adoptive mother. He had watched his mother grow skinnier, small unnoticed bags under her eyes. He knew that even though so many moved on, she simply couldn't.

The boy let his gaze drop to his lap as his voice came out as a sad whisper. "You miss Vati, si...? He's been gone for so long..." He nuzzled against her, seeking both warmth and comfort. "But... You're still so sad..."

"Gavino..." Lovina furrowed her eyebrows, rubbing the child's back. "Si, I miss him a lot. When I was a many years older than you, I really wished to find love. He was much older than me however, though he always caught me staring at him."

She recalled how she had just reached adulthood; she just wanted to settle down and not turn crabby like Arthur had. She knew the crimson eyed man in her childhood, but since she was a full grown adult, she couldn't help but be drawn to him. He was nice to her when she was a kid, despite how she treated him. And now that she was older, she realized how kind he really was, how generous he could be, even if he was merciless when he was still a kingdom.

His silvery hair. His crimson eyes. The way his eyes crinkled slightly whenever he smiled. She found herself entranced with it all. She just couldn't help herself.

"One day, he asked me out to an empty park. When he made sure we were alone, he said: 'Vina, I dunno if this is a... wonderful thing or not. I really shouldn't say this, since, you might hit me... But, I've noticed you staring at me a lot more. I truly, honestly believe... I can tell by the way your eyes are... That you're hopelessly in love with me.'"

She grinned to herself, laughing a bit. "He didn't tease me about it like I thought he would. He actually looked really hopeful that it was true..." Lovina looked down at her ten year old son, stroking his hair, smiling sadly. "Son, I'm only telling you this because... Life... it can do such terrible things."

He nodded, eyes showing sorrow. To listen to his mother actually tell about her past, how his caretakers got together... It was like a real life fairytale. He didn't like to admit that he liked the idea of a happy ending, or finding treasure, having great luck. But he knew, oh how he knew, that these things were always too good to be true. He was an orphan before they adopted him after all. Never knowing his real parents, growing up in an orphanage. How happy was he, a boy who was only six at the time of adoption, that people were willing to take him in.

Lovina's eyes flickered with adoration, noticing him do some reminiscing of his own. She chuckled, before continuing. "Most of the time, we'd have too much to drink. We were so drunk on love, nothing else mattered to us. We laughed at the stars, and shared nearly everything. We were too entranced with each other to notice, and dumb to care. Having someone love you in return, oh hon, love's a story that can't compare to anything if you're truly heads over heels."

She chuckled a bit, remembering how she'd call him an ass, or when he'd tease her about being scared of spiders. There were times when they'd cloud gaze or stargaze, and it was so lovely, she wish she could go back to it.

She absentmindedly played with his hair, humming a bit. "I remember saying 'Gil, can I tell you a possible wonderful thing? I made you a cheap present, only using paper and string. Yeah, okay. No need to laugh at it.' I remember giving him a shy smile, a blush coating my cheeks. But, whenever I was around him, blushing was natural.

"I said to him, 'Open it with care, alright? I'm asking you so... please. You know how much I love you, how much this love of ours affects me. It should be the other way around but... Gil, will you marry me?'." They both chuckled at the idea of Lovina kneeled down in front of Gilbert, velvet box in hand.

The golden band on her left ring finger twinkled, as though it were remembering how it got on its owner's hand. Lovina's smile softened as her mind was flooded with so many happy memories, she knew her dam would break.

"Gavino, I'm only telling you this because life... it can do terrible things," she repeated, making sure he got the memo. "You'll learn one day, I'm sure of it, yet... I... I just... I hope and pray that... God... He shows you differently..."

She was shaking now, eyes filling with tears. She couldn't help but muse that, if Gilbert saw her like this, he'd laugh and hug her tightly; shushing her that everything would be okay. He knew she loved his hugs. How, being against his broad chest, gave her comfort. That his strong arms around her small, petite figure, made her feel safe.

"One day..." she murmured, eyes closing, "He asked me to spend some time with him once you were asleep. It was... two years after we adopted you... He said... 'Lovina... I need to tell you something... It's not wonderful... it's... Aha... Actually quite terrible.'"

Tears slid down her cheeks, eyes closing as she held the boy close. A sob escaped her lips, eyes squeezing shut. It hurt to remember, why did she continue? Because of the boy in her arms. She didn't want him to experience the same pain, the same loss she had gone through. Gilbert was the only father figure Gavino had known, yet she knew, that the loss he had felt was different than the loss she did.

Gavino looked up at her, interested in her story, but feeling guilty that he was the one who made his mother talk about this. He was fully aware of his parents being countries. He knew the difference between humans and personifications. It took a lot for Lovina to be convinced that, despite his young age, he was ready to learn the truth.

"He told me: '... I... I've only got weeks, Liebe. I'm so sorry... But... Oh Gott, Lovina don't cry.' I fell to the ground, first on my knees, eyes wide and disbelieving. And then, the first sob came... Then the next, until I was full blown crying my heart out. I was hunched over on the floor, and he pulled me to his chest, trying so desperately to wipe my tears away.

"'Please, please don't cry,' he had told me, 'please, don't be sad now, I'm really content, honest. 'Cause... You know, you were the greatest thing to have ever happened to me.'"

Lovina remembered the faint echo of herself saying, 'Arrivederci... Falco mia... Buonanotte...' with tears streaming down her face the day of his funeral. She didn't want to say 'addio' because that meant saying goodbye forever, and she didn't want to. She wanted to lie to herself that she'd see him again.

The platinum blonde haired boy hugged his mother close, rubbing her back to console her. She shook her head, pulling away to look directly at him. "So... Oh, Dio, Gavino... Please, don't fall in love, I'm begging you... There's so much to lose, I... I couldn't stand it if... if it happened to you as well... Please, Gavino, walk away, don't let her get close to you... Son... I'm only telling you this because... Life does such terrible things..."

Gavino shook his head, giving an encouraging smile, despite the tears slipping down his cheeks. "Mama, stop crying, please... You know as well as I do... Papa would be happy if you were smiling, if you were laughing, living life as though things were the same, because he's still here with us in our hearts, and maybe watching over us like nonno and nonna. One day... I'm sure you'll be able to say 'Buongiorno' to him again, with a large smile on your face!"

He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, looking up at her. "So... Mama... Stop crying and... smile, okay? Your smile is the prettiest."

Lovina blinked, before she gave a small smile through her tears. Nodding in agreement, she laughed, "Ah, you're right... Suo papa... He'd just tease me for crying for so long... Grazie, bambino."

He smiled brightly, nodding as he wiped his tears away. "Mhm! I know Papa is smiling too, Mama."

* * *

**Translations:**

**Italian - **

**Gavino** - An Italian boy's name meaning 'white hawk'

**falco** - hawk/falcon

**mia **- Feminine way to say 'my' in Italian. Feminine words usually end with an 'a', masculine words ending with 'o'. For example, 'mio' would be used by a male, and in this case, 'mia' is used by Lovina who is a female.

**suo** - Masculine version of 'yours'.

**arrivederci** - to see each other again

**addio** - farewell (a forever goodbye)

**Buonanotte **- Good night

**Buongiorno** - Good morning

**Nonno/Nonna** - Grandfather/Grandmother

**bambino** - child

**German **-

**Vati **- Father.

**Liebe** - Darling

All translations are found online. I am not an Italian speaker, so feel free to tell me if translations are wrong!

I didn't include the part of Gil and Lovina being "too young to notice" because, heck, they're pretty old. And when talking about Nonno and Nonna, Gavino is talking about Nonno Rome and Nonna Rome.


End file.
